thegormitifandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon
Series 3 TERRIBLE! There are no other words to describe it. Only the great cruelty of Magor could create it! The largest and most powerful Lord that the people of Vulcan have ever had! A devastating power! Its dimensions have become legendary on the island of Gorm. that can shoot fire from his arm is comparable only to a volcanic eruption. While its big mouth no one knows what can come out ... For sure we know what gets in as it is usually devour the Gormiti defeating. Mainly eats them to absorb their magical power and their Psicopotere. When you move the Island of Gorm the whole earth trembles, and the magic that has accumulated is so great and powerful aura black, mysterious and deadly, always with him in his movements. "Armageddon ... The more realistic picture of the end of the world of Gorm! " Mythos His incredible strength is more legend of Gorm, but a sad reality. Black magic Magor has pervaded his massive body and the transformation is disturbing: his fist flame comes alive in the darkness ... and charging the ferocity of his enormous mouth never finds peace and swallows whole legions of Gormiti both day and night! His whole body vibrates with new energy ... and the intensity of the color of her body changes every time gathers forces to launch a new attack. This is the incredible magic of the "Power of Combustion" that Armageddon is a master, the master of evil! Final Evolution For the first time in his life the cruel Lord of the volcano had experienced a new feeling: fear. Remain hidden in the dark depths of the volcano Mount has not protected from the rays Neozon, loads of dark lunar energy, that have turned him into a powerful warrior covered with metal armor. Supreme Eclipse t's back! One of the most terrible of Lords Volcano has re-emerged from oblivion with Obscurio that reading the code Magor managed to leave the dark forces from the shackles that had imprisoned for centuries. This Gormita frightening tramples back to Gorm the ground with threatening its tongues of fire, any form of life ... His hungry mouth and claws are eager to collect hot new victims ... "Now that I'm back among you, I will ensure that you can not ever forget me. .. I will remain imprinted in your mind as a seal of fire! Hahaha ... " Titanium Since Obscurio gave him the Trident of Fire his plans for conquest of Gorm have become much more ambitious. This magic instrument has made it incredibly strong infusing the power to control the element of fire and other dangerous energies of Monte Vulcano! escaping from his terrible trident flaming balls of lava which reduce to ashes any enemy even far away ... AND his body hides another hot and dangerous surprise ... "Put yourself in the Ring of Power is the custodian and be able to master fire and flames like me!" Gorm Facts! Even though he is a villian he is one of the most popular characters! He was released in a special gormiti magazine with a power of 35! And 15 on the foot. Pictures ar10.png ar9.png ar8.png ar7.jpg ar6.png ar5.jpg ar4.jpg ar3.png Ar1.jpg armag2.jpg